


You were made for begging, stay

by matchsticc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticc/pseuds/matchsticc
Summary: Stiles gets his heart broken.orA song fic based on bitches broken hearts by Billie Eilish
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	You were made for begging, stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for Teen Wolf.  
> Sterek isn't my main pairing but I found this in all my unfinished fics.  
> I know it's probably not the greatest, but I'd appreciate any feedback or kudos.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> -Betty

Stiles stood in the centre of his room, blankly. He struggled to remember what it was he wanted to do. It must've been at least 2 minutes of him standing without moving before he gave up on whatever it was he set out to do. He eventually settled on listening to music. 

_ You can pretend you don’t miss me _

_ You can pretend you don’t care _

_ All you wanna do is kiss me _

_ Oh what a shame I’m not there _

He couldn’t remember when he had first heard the song but it was one of his favourites. Without thinking, Stiles began to sing along, gently swaying to the beat. 

He started to get into a bit more, his thin shoulders bouncing and a smile forming on his lips as he started to sing a bit louder, becoming more confident in his actions. 

Stiles loved singing. He used to sing and dance with his mom before she died, it was something they had together that no one could take away. He can’t remember why he ever stopped, the feeling it bought to let loose and dance around like no one was watching and sing without a care in the world.

However, this was Beacon Hills, there was always someone watching. But at this moment, Stiles couldn’t care less if one of the many supernaturals of the town were listening in on his little private concert. He was too enveloped in the happiness it gave him and in the memories of his mother to care. Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear his window open or notice the new presence. 

_ Everybody knows  _

_ You and I are suicidal stolen art  _

_ Pretty moments sews _

_ Stitches into all your bitches broken hearts _

Stiles is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and a low whistle.

“Wow Stiles, didn’t know you could sing" Derek stated in a tone with an uncharacteristically high amount of emotion.

“Jesus fuck, Derek, give a guy some warning!” Stiles shouted, clutching his chest and trying to slow his heart rate back to a normal rhythm, it was  _ definitely  _ the fright that made his heart beat faster, not the wolf in front of him or the surprising amount of words he’d used. 

“What’re you doing here? Not that I don’t appreciate the great Derek Hale gracing me with his presence, but I’d kinda like to know why you’re creeping around listening to a guy when he thinks he’s alone.”

Stiles knows he’s on the verge of ranting about random things so he’s thankful when Derek cuts in,

“Wanted to make sure things were okay. A lot happening right now. It’s dangerous.” Derek had gone back to his usual quick sentences and lack of emotion. Stiles pretended not to notice. 

“Awe, I knew you cared, not-so-sourwolf,” said Stiles sarcastically. Derek's only response was a growl and a flash of red eyes. “Gee, alright, straight to it. As you can see I am fine, not a scratch on my pretty little body, I’m not possessed, I'm not dying, so everything seems to be fine"

Derek simply stared at the boy for a moment longer before his phone buzzed in his pocket. Stiles watched him read the text and took in the faint smile that graced his lips. His heart dropped at the next words out of Derek’s mouth,

“I’ve gotta go, Braeden’s in town” The fond tone of voice - that Stiles realised will never be used towards him - making his heart shatter, piece by piece. He nods with a barely-there smile and watches the man he loves walk away from him, the last verse of the song crushing whatever hope he has left.

_ Every now and then it hits me _

_ That I’m the one that got away _

_ But I guess being lonely fits me _

_ And you were made for begging, stay _


End file.
